The Prince's Muse
by Final-Year
Summary: What would have happened if there was another character? One much closer to the Prince? His beautiful Muse. This is her story. Mytho/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was man who died. The man's work was the writing and the telling of stories. But he could not defy death. The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome prince and his ever loyal love, the Muse, who vanquishes a crafty raven who wished to take the muse for himself. But now, it seems their battle will go on for eternity._

 _"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the Raven._

 _"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the prince as well. The Raven escaped from the pages of the story and the prince and his muse pursued the foul creature. In the end, the prince and the muse took out their own hearts and sealed the raven away using a forbidden then, a murmur came from somewhere._

 _"This is great!" said the old man who was supposed to have died._

Anita P.O.V

I awoke to Rue shaking my shoulder.

"Come now, my little muse. We have to get ready for school." she said in a clam voice. I nodded my head. I get up slowly as make my way over to my dresser. I grab my purple leotard, white tights and ballet shoes. I put it all on and then start to get my school uniform on over it.

I look over at the clock as it says 5:45. I usually meet Mytho in the dance room before school. Rue comes over and guides to to the mirror and chair to do my hair. She takes my black hair and puts it in a tight and firm bun atop my head.

"Thank you." I say quietly. She smiles at me. I grab my book bag before making my way over to the dance hall. Unsurprisingly, I see Mytho already there. I walk up to him without saying a word and we both enter the dance hall.

I walk into the girl's changing room while he goes to the boys. I put my uniform and books in my locker and go to the dance room. Mytho joins me as I put on the piano recording. We both get into positions and start to dance.

We do a simple pas de deux. As we start dancing I don't notice as a young girl enters the room. As the tempo of the music rises, we both leap into the air.

It was the that we noticed a small girl standing by the doorway. She is wearing her leotard too. She has orange spiky hair and is wearing a red pendant around her neck.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I-I uh, well, a-am I disturbing you? I'm disturbing you. Of course I am, aren't I, aren't I?" she stammers. We both just stare at her blankly.

"Uh, please excuse me. I'm leaving right away. If only my body weren't so jumbled up. I'm going to trip, I'm gonna trip! My feet, my feet, my feet!" she exclaims. At the same time, Mytho and I run to the girl before she can fall. I grab her legs while he grabs her upper body. We both land on our ankles.

"Senior Mytho, Miss Anita." the girl exclaims.

"Kakakakakakkakaka, hie, ho, he ro, hin, ma, ka, me, so….Huh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry about bothering you, huh! I'm really such a scatter brain and I'm just so bad about things like everything. And at the top, I'm always to hasty! And Pike and Lillie say I talk like a duck, so I'm weird! I mean , don't you think I'm weird? Shoot even I think I'm weird." she says. We only stare at her.

"We don't." I say quietly. "You don't think I'm weird?" she asks us, sounding surprised.

"We don't." Mytho says. She gasps.

"I can't believe that, no one has ever said that to me." she breathes in sweet delight. Then the door opens and Fakir walks in, his face clearly showing his anger.

"Hey." he says to us. We both stare at him.

"Fakir." we say together.

"Senior Fakir!" The girl exclaims.

"Did I not tell you two to inform me when you go out?" he asks.

"Yes." we say.

"We're going. Stand up." he demanded. Mytho and I shared a look.

"Um." Mytho said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My foot." we both said. Fakir seemed angry, but not at us.

"Foot? Did you twist it?" He asked us.

"Yes." The girl from before looked at us with remorse in her eyes. "Idiot."

"Huh, what?" Fakir glanced over at the girl. He had a slight sneer on his face.

"Um, um, it was my fault. They saved me when I tripped and-" the girl tried to explain to Fakir before he cut her off.

"What were you two thinking? Doing such a pointless thing?" Fakir asked us.

"So, like I said they were protecting me." the girl exclaimed frantically.

"That's why I said pointless." he sneered as he grabbed both of our hands.

"Stand up, we are going back." He then pulled us up roughly and made us stand on our hurt feet. We didn't argue with Fakir though. We know he means well. But the girl seems to think otherwise.

"You don't have to be so rough with them!" The girl yelled.

"Quiet!" Fakir said as he led us out. Fakir then lead us back to the locker room's where we both changed back into our school uniforms and went to our dorms to bndage out feet. T wasn't that bad. I could still dance.

Duck P.O.V

"My bud, if you had just taken the time to look at the clock." Lille said.

"I was panicked, ok?" I exclaimed as I kept stretching. "And that's what makes you so cute."

"Always be out clumsy, scatterbrained Duck." Lille exclaimed in a high sign like voice.

"But hey, you had the great honorof talking with Fakir so it's ok." Pike said as she suddenly leaned on me, making me stretch my leg so much I thought it was going to tear!

"He isn't a very nice person!" I said in a strained voice.

"What'd you say? You know Fakir is the best." she said as she pushed harder on me, stretching my leg to the max!

"No, the best is Senior Mytho and Miss Anita!" I almost screamed.

"Oh Duck, the wonderful Mytho and Anita are already together." Lille said in a dreamy voice. My face fell a little.

"A doomed love, a duck destined for heartbreak. How cute." Pike and Lille said together.

-Time Skip-

"Alright, we will now observe a performance by the special class. Members of the special class, on enter." said Neko sensei.

The doors opened and in stepped in 6 girls, Rue and Anita in the middle. Both of them were wearing different leotards than the rest of the girls. Rue's was a dark red with matching shoes while Anita's was purple with purple shoes.

"Wow!" we exclaimed.

"Anita and Rue." I said. The Swan Lake music started to play as all of the girls started to dance in a line in the order they walked in. Each girls dance was beautiful but especially Anita's and Rue's. They somehow seemed more graceful and beautiful than the others. While Rue had a small smile on her face as she dance, Anita's was much like Mytho's. Her face was blank and somehow looked lonely.

"Wow, so pretty." I sighed as I watched Anita perform the dance.

"Yeah, unlike Duck." Lille said which instantly darkened my mood.

"Now she's depressed." Pike sighed

"Oh no, she really got depressed. Oh how cute." Now it seems like everything I did to Lille was cute.

The class continued to watch in awe as the dance went on perfectly.

 _For Senior Mytho it'd have to be someone like Anita to make a good match. So sad._ I thought as my dream of some day dancing with Mytho were crushed.

Anita P.O.V

After I performed with Rue and the rest of the class, I made my way over to Fakir and Mytho's room. I softly knocked on the door and Mytho opened it. He stood aside for me to come in. He then sat down on the window seat, and looked over at me, blankly.

I walk over and sit by him as he makes room for me. As I laid my head on his shoulder, Mytho sighed. We both looked out the window when his door opened again.

"Mytho, Anita." we heard Fakir say as he walked over to us.

"Fakir." we say.

"I told you to stay in bed. Anita, you shouldn't have gone to class." he sighed.

"Sorry." we said together

"Is you feet hurting?" he asked us hesitantly. We looked down at our wrapped feet.

"I don't know." we said. Fakir scoffed.

"What wretches you both are. You're far too slow and utterly useless." he said with a angry look on his face. "As for helping others, you both would do best to forget such notions."

"Yes." we say.

"All you need to do is listen to what I tell you." he says as he looks in our eyes.

"Yes." we say again.

I ended up falling asleep in Mytho's and Fakir's dorm. I slept on the same bed as Mytho but he didn't seem to mind and neither did Fakir. We woke to see Fakir getting ready for school.

"I'm going. On my way back, I'll borrow some books for you two from the library." he said to us as he walked to the door.

"Don't read any except for the ones I bring you." he said.

"Okay, thank you." we say.

"Don't give me cause to worry, you idiots." Fakir said as he turned and left. Mytho looked at the window. He then got up and looked outside.

He then turned away and sat down again on the bed.

A few minutes later we head birds chirping outside. It kept getting louder and louder, so we decided to investigate.

Duck's P.O.V

As Lille and Pike left me alone, I then turned my attention onto the dorms.

"I have to do it for real this time." I said determinedly. Chirping made me turn to the sky. I saw canaries flying.

"Canary Mom's kids leave the nest today." I said with a small smile. They were adorable and it was kind of sad to see them leave the nest.

One of the chicks flew with no problem but the second one had a harder time, falling almost always. She chirped loudly.

"Ah!" I gasped, scared for her.

The I saw Lady Anita look through the window. She opened the door and looked at the chick. Mytho stood behind her. She then got up on the window sill as the wind got stronger.

"Huh? Be careful!" I yelled to her, but it seemed she didn't hear me. She looked at the chick and reached her had for it. Mytho stood behind her, holding her waist. A shadow fell over me and I saw a raven circling in the sky. It then dove for the chick, but Canary Mom moved in front blocking it.

The raven tried again and sooked the chick, having it fall from the rafters. Anita then sprung from the window sill, reaching for the chick.

"No!" I screamed as she caught her.

But now she was falling, Mytho behind her, circling round her protectively.

"Oh no!" I screamed and ran to help.

 _Oh dear, the prince and his muse are going to die._ said a scary male voice.

"The prince and muse?" I gasped.

 _Our heroes meet their deaths._

"Death!" I cried.

 _What's going to happen in this story. Please you have to tell me what happens next._ The voice said as i kept running.

 _Is the young prince and muse going to make it? Who in the world is going to save them?_

"But who?"

 _Yes, I wonder who._

"I'll-"

 _Do you care for them, little Duck?_

"What?" I asked.

 _Do you want to be of help to the poor, young prince and muse?_

"What?"

 _Are you saying that you're going to tell me this story?_

"What?"

 _Very well._

"That's right. I will save them. I-"

 _Now do you remember who you are?_

"Yes I do. I am Princess Tutu!" I cried as a bright red light encircled me. I felt as if I was coming out of a shell and I knew I had transformed into Princess Tutu.

"Flower waltz!" I cried. I turned and tuned, creating a tornado of flowers. I watched as Mytho and Anita landed in the soft flowers, unscathed. I elegantly walked over to them and pulled them out of the pink flowers.

I smiled as Aniat opened hr hand to reveal the chick, unharmed. The bird flew away, but I still held their hands.

"And to think, I was able to save you, Mytho and Anita. It's like a dream" I said in a gentle voice.

"How do you know our names?" Mytho asked.

"And you, who are you?" Anita asked.

"I am-" I was about to say, but the man's voice cut me off.

 _Who indeed?_

"I am-" I tired again, but somehow I couldn't say it.

 _You remember now little Duck? Yes, you are a duck. Just a bird called duck._

"Quack!" I cover my mouth with my hand, surprised. Then I remembered.

I then ran and ran away from them.

 _I-Quack, quack._ I returned to my duck for, falling face first into the dirt by the pond.

 _So I was a duck._ I thought.

 _Well, well Princess Tutu has gone back to being a duck. The story has just begun, what to do now?_ The man asked as he mechanically laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart Shard

Chapter 2: Heart's Shattered.

 _Once upon a time, there was man who died. The man's work was the writing and the telling of stories. But he could not defy death._

 _The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome prince and his ever loyal love, the Muse, who vanquishes a crafty raven who wished to take the muse for himself. But now, it seems their battle will go on for eternity._

" _I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the Raven._

" _I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the prince as well._

 _The Raven escaped from the pages of the story and the prince and his muse pursued the foul creature. In the end, the prince and the muse took out their own hearts and sealed the raven away using a forbidden power._

 _Thus sealed, the raven troubles them no more._

 _But the princes and muses hearts were shattered, and the shards scattered all over town. Ever since then, stories and reality have intermingled in the town, making it a world where the fantastical was no longer fantasticul._

I woke the next morning like always. Rue would wake me and do my hair for me, then I would got and meet Mytho. Today, he was reading a book from the library. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

He looked at me with a blank stare. I stared back with the same expression. He then turned back to his book as I laid my head on his shoulder.

We then hear a strange noise coming from the statue up ahead and look over to see the same girl whom we had saved from falling. It looked like she was going to walk over here but then she stopped, looking nervous.

Mytho then shut his book as the girl finally came over.

"Uh, well you see, um-I'm so sorry." she said in a strangled voice and bowed her head.

"What?" we asked.

"Your legs. Are you legs still hurting you?" she asked, pulling her head back up.

"Not really." we said.

"So, it's all better now? Thank goodness." she sighed, standing fully up.

We just stared at her.

"Heh, heh, heh." she laughed awkwardly. As he kept laughing she sat down a little further from us and looked at the sky.

"You reading a book?" she asked then turned away.

"You like books then." she said then turned away again.

"Is the book interesting?" she asked then turned again.

"Not really." Mytho said.

"Huh?" she turned back to us.

"We don't know if we particularly like or dislike books." I said.

"Good day, Mytho." said I voice. I turn to see Anteaterina.

"Oh, hi Rue." said the girl, then looked shocked.

"May I take a seat next to you?" she asked politely.

"Sure." he said. She then sat down right next to him.

"What exactly are your thoughts on Mrs. Anita?" she asked him. I just stared blankly at her.

"I don't know." he said.

"You do love her, don't you?" she asked personalty.

"Not really." he said. For some reason, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I grunted a bit. The girl looked over at Mytho shocked and at me sadly.

"Then, might I ask you to be with me instead, would you be averse to it?" she asked him. He turned to look in front of him.

"Not really." was his reply.

"No way!" The girl all but shouted. Anteaterina then took his hand.

"Mytho." she said sweetly. She then licked his face.

"No!" The girl screamed. I slowly got up and moved away from them. The girl then quickly excused herself before swallowing me.

"I am so sorry." the girl said to me. I just than ran in front and sprinted ahead. I started to walk where she was running. I then saw Rue and the girl from before.

Rue saw my face and walked over to me.

"What's wrong, Anita?" she asked me. I just shrugged.

"Oh my, if it isn't Mrs. Anita." said Anteaterina behind me. We all turn to her holding Mytho while he reads his book.

"Please allow me the pleasure of informing you that Mytho is going to accompany me, now." she said in a sweet voice.

"What?" Rue asked.

"It seems quite clear who the winner is here. Excuse us." she said before walking off. The girl then turned to us, looking straight at me.

"No, no. Don't listen to her. I'm pretty sure that's not true. That wasn't for real, so it's-" I decided to cut off her babiling. .

"It's okay." I said quietly.

"What?" she asked me confused.

"Anita?" Rue asked me.

"It doesn't bother me. Thank you though. You're so sweet." I said to the girl with a soft smile. Rue then guides me away and has us heading towards dance class. We both get into our leotards and slippers, heading to the dance room.

Everyone is there and chatting about how Mytho left me to be with Anteaterina.

Third P.O.V.

Mytho and Fakir stood overlooking the school grounds. Fakir was staring angrily at Mytho.

"What?" Mytho finally asked.

"Need you ask? Dumping Anita like that? You're terrible." Fakir told Fakir.

"Am I really?" Mytho asked without even looking at him.

"Because you don't understand how people feel. It's why you do things like that without thought."

"I'm sorry." was Mytho's reply.

"Idiot. That's how it should be." Fakir said, knowing it was for the best. For both Mytho's and Anita's sakes.

Anita P.O.V

"With ballet, take a day off, and you will know. Take three days off and your peers will know. Take a week off, and the audience will this adage aptly demonstrates, dail practice is of the upmost immportance. And so, we will have a test once a month from now on, to assign you to a class." Mr. Cat ranted to the entire ballet program. I didn't mind though.

"In the worst case, you will be dropped to the probationary class." he all but threatened. A bunch of people gasped at this.

"-flat, or I will have you marry me." Mr. Cat threatened.

"What?! No way!" The girl from earlier screamed.

"Hm? No-no way? Rawr rah rawr." Mr. Cat then proceeded to scratch himself angrily.

"Mr. Cat?" Anteaterina asked Mr. Cat.

"Uh, what, Mrs. Aneateria?" Mr. Cat asked.

"This special class is strictly capped six?" she asked.

"Yes, so?" he asked her irritated.

"Then I suppose someone will have to be dropped to make room for me." she said matter a factly. She then turned her stare towards me. I didn't glare back at her though.

A bunch of girl get muttering about a 'declaration of war'. I just stared at Mr. Cat.

"To prove my worthiness, I shall dance a pas de deux with my partner. Come Mytho." she all but ordered him.

Music began to play and Anteaterina started to dance the male part and Mytho the female part. I only just watched. At the end, Anteaterina threw Mytho high in the hair and caught him landing a perfect pose. All of the students gasped in awe of them.

"Mrs. Anita, I would very much like to see your pas de deux. But whether or not there is an actual partner for you?" Anteaterina sneered. I just stood around and looked around the class. My eyes landed on the girl from earlier. She would fit my size and even though she was clumsy at times, she was also graceful too. I walk over to where she is sitting.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked her with a small smile.

"What? Huh?" she ask looking around to see if she was dressing anyone else. "Huh, me?"

"That's right." I said. The girls beside her gasped.

"What?" she almost screamed.

Everyone started to chatter after that. Wondering why I had chosen her.

"An-an-Anita, you know I'm terrible at this, so I don't think I'm going to be any good to you at all." she whimpered.

"Don't worry. Just follow my directions, all right?" I asked her. The music began to play. As we both started to dance, she became more and more nervous, shaking badly. As the dance continued, people kept awing at how well it was turning out. The girl followed my directions perfectly and she didn;t seem nervous anymore.

As we finished, the room fell into silence. Then, slow clapping came from the audience. Fakir had his head down and was slowly clapping.

Then everybody started to join in.

"You were wonderful." I tell her.

"Really?" she asked. We both bowed and then Mr. Cat decided that there was going to be no changes to the group.

Duck's P.O.V

I was walking through the woods as I heard shouting coming from the gazebo up ahead. A I headed along the path I could hear Anteaterina yelling.

"Do not mock me! Just so you're aware, if you had not been Anita's boyfriend, I would not have asked you out in the first place. Goodbye." she cried as she left Mytho looking blankly after her.

"Have you come to laugh at me?" she asked me with tears in her eyes, walking past me. I gasped.

"No, I wouldn't." I said sincerely. As she walked past, I saw something in her eyes.

"Wait, uh-" My pendant started to glow.

"Leave me alone." she demanded as she ripped her arm away from me.

"What's going on?" I asked myself as the pendant still glowed. Hen all of the sudden it stopped. "Anteateria!"

I heard her beating a rock as she kept saying it wasn't fair. As I rounded the corner, I saw two figures standing by her. One was red and looked exactly like Mytho while the other was purple and looked like Anita.

" **We know**. **Go on and cry**." they said, sounding loud and deep. " **It is unfair.** " they started to hug her, both having small smiles on their faces.

"Uh, Senior Mytho, Ms. Anita?" I questioned to myself.

" **It is unfair.** " they said to Anteaterina.

"It's so unfair it hurts. Please stay with me." she pleaded with them.

" **Of course.** " they said.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked.

" **We need you too, Anteaterina. We need your poor, broken heart.** " they said.

"Uh-oh! That's-"

 _Looks like you've found two of the shards of the princes and muses lost hearts. Now, reveal the mystery for me, Princess Tutu._ The man's vice said as I felt myself begin to transform into Princess Tutu.

Anita P.O.V

I walked with towards the gazebo and spotted Mytho. He stares at me and I at him.

"I'm sorry." he says, his voice void of emotion. I nod at him and held out my hand, which he takes. We start walking down the path, when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I gasp and my eyes go wide.

"Mytho, Anita!" I hear Fakir cry our names. I feel weak as I hear him approach. His arms encircle me, I didn't even notice Mytho collapse along with me.

"What's wrong?" he asks us.

"What is this feeling?" Mytho asks.

"I don't understand." I say/

"A feeling?" Fakir asks. His body goes rigid and helps us stand up and go back to the dorms.

-Time Skip-

The next day in dance class, Mr. Cat had us gather around for a discussion.

"Now then, the special class will be the same six people as before." The rest of the class clapped for us. Rue smiled at me, and I gave her a small smile back.

"And Ms. Aneateria?"

"Yes." she asked sweetly.

"Your performance was good, but my decision is to wait and see this time around."

"Yes, understood. I have decided to stop copying Ms. Anita and find my own way of dancing." she said proudly.

"I look forward to seeing it. As for Ms. Duck." Mr. Cat said looking at her.

"Yes?" Duck asked.

"Your performance was also quite good."

"Yes?" she asked excitedly.

"However!, you owe it entirely to Ms. Anita! Thus you assigned to the probationary class!" he said in a sneer voice.

"Qua-" she made a noise and backed away from the line fast.

After that, we all went to stretching. Rue walked up to me.

'So, have you resolved things with Mytho?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said calmly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked.

"I don't know if we are still together, even if Anteateria broke up with him." I said. I then felt a sharp pain in my chest. I winced a little. What was happening to me?


End file.
